


Garnet Golfing (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse for me to draw Garnet in Greg's golf pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnet Golfing (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Steven Universe Fancomic.

  



End file.
